1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software messaging for computer workstations, servers, networks, and the like, and more particularly, to a method, software, and system for passage of authentication data between computer resources, including hardware devices, operating systems, and graphical identification and authentication modules, and application software, whether locally, remotely, or in combination. The secure messaging facility is intended for use by individuals and businesses that need to limit access to secured resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most authentication-based applications, other than certain proprietary authentication components, communicate with one another by directly loading each other into their respective address spaces. This method of interaction is known as tightly coupled, meaning that individual applications directly call functions of the other applications and load the hardware drivers directly. This method of interaction is very rigid and limiting, since a high degree of compatibility is needed for the applications to be able to properly call functions of the other applications. In order to obtain this high degree of compatibility, highly customized modifications to application and authentication software can be required. The ability to accommodate local and remote users and authentication devices, and provide secure access to local and remote resources, severely limits the flexibility of such an approach.